onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Gol D. Roger
|affiliation = Piratas do Roger |occupation = Pirata; Capitão |residence = Loguetown (antes) |epithet = * * |age = 53 |status = 2 |birth = 31 de Dezembro |height = 2,74 m (9') |bounty = 5,564,800,000 |jva = Chikao Ohtsuka (Episódio 1-Episódio 590), Masane Tsukayama (Episódio 849), Takeshi Kusao (jovem) |colorscheme = RogerPiratesColors }}Gol D. Roger, conhecido pela maioria como Gold Roger, foi um lendário pirata que ficou conhecido como Rei dos Piratas, Capitão dos Piratas do Roger, e proprietário do lendário tesouro conhecido como "One Piece". Ele também foi o amante de Portgas D. Rouge e pai biológico de Portgas D. Ace. Roger era famoso como o homem que fazia o que ninguém achava possível - conquistando a Grand Line e acumulando uma vasta fortuna, mas sabia que logo morreria por uma doença incurável. Ele se desfez de sua equipe antes de se entregar para ser executado. O Governo Mundial pretendia que Roger fosse executado publicamente para desencorajar a pirataria, mas suas últimas palavras tiveram o impacto oposto. Ele afirmou que qualquer um que pudesse encontrar seu tesouro, poderia ficar com ele. Como tal, isso fez com que Roger fosse o responsável por iniciar a Grande Era dos Piratas. Aparência Roger era um homem alto. Suas características físicas mais proeminentes eram seu bigode preto curvo, um sorriso feroz que ele quase sempre usava e seus olhos intensos. Ele também tinha cabelo preto grosso e curto, além pescoço grosso. Como muitos outros piratas de alto escalão, ele usava um casaco longo de capitão vermelho. Por baixo do casaco, ele usava uma camisa azul e tinha uma faixa amarela em torno de sua cintura. Ele usava uma gravata branca em volta do pescoço, calças azuis escuras e o que pareciam ser botas de mar negro. Antes que de se entregar, ele também usava um chapéu de pirata com sua Jolly Roger sobre uma bandana amarela manchada. Durante a Batalha de Edd War, no entanto, ele vestiu um colete azul-escuro e uma faixa amarela. Mais tarde, durante um flashback sobre o primeiro encontro de Roger com Rayleigh, foi revelado que Roger usava o Chapéu de Palha que Monkey D. Luffy está usando atualmente. Galeria |Gol D. Roger Face Obscured.png|O rosto de Gol D. Roger antes de ser revelado. |Roger at the Edd War.png|O rosto de Gol D. Roger depois de ser revelado. |Gol D Roger Anime Concept Art.png|Arte conceitual de Roger no anime. |Roger Sprite.png|Retrato de Roger em One Piece: Gigant Battle!. }} Personalidade }}Roger foi dito ser destemido, e aqueles que testemunharam sua execução chegam a afirmar que ele sorriu pouco antes de sua morte, e durante todas as suas aparições de flashback, Roger foi visto com um sorriso confiante. Sua personalidade é muitas vezes observada por pessoas que sabiam que possuía semelhanças com a de Monkey D. Luffy. Isto é melhor demonstrado quando ele conhece Rayleigh e pede-lhe para se juntar a ele, apesar de não ter ideia de sua força ou mesmo qual o papel que ele teria em seu navio. Portgas D. Ace revelou sua linhagem para Barba Branca, que observou que a personalidade de Ace não era muito parecido com seu pai. No entanto, ambos compartilhavam a recusa de fugir de uma batalha: Monkey D. Garp afirmou que Roger não fugiria de um inimigo para proteger sua tripulação do perigo. Ambos também compartilhavam os traços comuns associados com a Vontade de D. Roger também era um homem que amava coisas grandes e chamativzs e se deleitava com o título de Rei dos Piratas apesar de sua morte estar próxima. Embora não seja retratado durante qualquer de suas aparições, ele poderia ser um inimigo implacável quando fica bravo. Isto foi ainda mais evidenciado quando ele matou todos os tripulantes do Squard pessoalmente por razões desconhecidas. Roger se enfurecia facilmente, e ele retaliaria por algo tão simples como um insulto à sua tripulação, independentemente de quão pequeno pudesse ser. Garp afirmou que Roger furioso poderia ser um homem violento, egoísta e mal-humorado, mas suas ações foram puras e retas, como uma criança, e que ele teve sorte de sobreviver e se tornar o Rei Pirata apesar de sua natureza extremamente imprudente. Relações Tripulação Ele aparentemente tinha um forte vínculo com sua tripulação. Silvers Rayleigh, seu parceiro, o descreveu como um "homem magnífico". Shanks e Buggy também parecem tristes ao falarem sobre a morte de seu capitão, e ambos choraram muito na sua execução. Não se sabe se algum de seus tripulantes sabia que Roger tinha um filho, Portgas D. Ace, antes de Sengoku torná-lo público. De acordo com Monkey D. Garp, embora o mundo inteiro o odiasse, seus colegas de tripulação confiavam completamente em Roger. Ele também tinha destruído a força militar de um país por insultar sua tripulação. Kin'emon afirmou que Roger tinha grande admiração por Kozuki Oden e recrutou-o como um companheiro de tripulação para sua viagem final. Amigos A maioria dos personagens que falam de seu encontro pessoal com Roger apenas fazem bons comentários sobre ele, já que ele parece ter feito muitos amigos em sua jornada. Gan Fall Ele fez amizade com Gan Fall, o Deus de Skypiea, e deixou-o com memórias maravilhosas. Tom e Kokoro Ele também fez amizade com Tom e Kokoro, ganhando respeito e admiração suficientes ao ponto de Tom construir-lhe um navio, o Oro Jackson. O homem-peixe se gabou dizendo que estava orgulhoso de ter construído o Oro Jackson para o falecido Rei do pirata, mesmo que tal declaração tenha o levado a morte. Inimigos Monkey D. Garp Como marinheiro, Garp tentou matar Roger várias vezes, mas os dois homens se respeitavam a ponto de Roger confiar nele como confiaria em qualquer membro de sua própria tripulação. Antes de sua execução, Roger passou o nome e a localização de sua amante para Garp, a fim de proteger o seu filho, Portgas D. Ace, de ser tachado de criminoso apenas por ter nascido como o filho do Rei dos Piratas. Edward Newgate Mesmo sendo piratas rivais, Roger e Barba Branca pareciam estar em concordância. Antes de sua morte, Roger até se ofereceu para dizer a Barba Branca a localização de Laugh Tale e explicou o significado da inicial D. em sua última reunião. Shiki No passado, Shiki o Leão Dourado entrou em uma briga com Roger. Mais tarde, após a notícia da execução de Roger, Shiki tenta matar Roger por causa de seu respeito por seu rival; ele acreditava que morrer pelas mãos dos fracos marinheiros não seria honrado, mesmo para Roger. Charlotte Linlin No passado, Roger conseguiu ler o Road Poneglyph de Big Mom usando a Voz de Todas as Coisas, permitindo que ele alcançasse Laugh Tale antes dela. Depois de não conseguir impedir Roger, Big Mom prometeu não deixar ninguém ler seu Road Poneglyph e fugir novamente. Outros No passado de Ace, havia bandidos que odiavam Roger e falavam mal dele. O próprio Ace teve de suportar uma vida de ouvindo maus comentários sobre seu pai, e em sua morte, ele confirmou que Roger não era popular em uma escala global. Isto implica que aqueles que não o encontraram em vida tendem a vê-lo sob maus olhos. Família Portgas D. Rouge Rouge era o amante de Roger. Não se sabe se eles já foram casados, nem como seu relacionamento funcionou, mas ela foi vista chorando quando soube da morte de Roger do jornal, e morreu após o nascimento de Ace devido a uma gravidez prolongada, que durou cerca de vinte meses, a fim de proteger Ace de ser caçado pelo Governo Mundial, e também nomeou seu filho "Gol D. Ace", provando que ela queria que ele vivesse a ter o nome do pai. Portgas D. Ace Ace era o filho de Roger. Como Roger não queria que Ace nascesse como criminoso devido a laços familiares, ele pediu que Garp cuidasse de Ace em segredo. Quando Roger falou com Garp, ele disse que seu filho não tinha pecados. No entanto, Ace não vê isso como amor e passou a detestar seu pai. Apesar de seu ódio pelo pai, Ace parecia ter respeito por ele, já que ele batia severamente em qualquer pessoa que criticasse Roger. No entanto, isso também pode ter sido devido ao fato de que esses infratores muitas vezes começavam a caluniar "o filho de Gol D. Roger", assim, sem saber, referindo-se a Ace. Dadan notou que Ace tinha herdado muito da personalidade de Roger depois de perguntar por que ele não fugiu de Bluejam. Além disso, Shanks observa no local de enterro de Ace que ele era igual ao seu capitão, que não iria fugir em situações críticas. A mais proeminente das características que Ace herdou de Roger foi a crueldade para com qualquer um que ameaçasse ou insultasse seus entes queridos. Piratas Rocks O lendário bando, composto por Big Mom, Kaidou e Barba Branca e seu capitão, Rocks D. Xebec, incluindo Kaidou Big Mom e Barba Branca Habilidades e Poderes }} Visão Geral Roger foi aclamado como o pirata mais poderoso de todos os tempos, considerado quase imparável na batalha, embora muito pouco se saiba sobre suas habilidades em detalhes. Como Rei dos Piratas, ele mantém o status mais alto entre todos os piratas do mundo, mesmo depois de sua morte, algo esclarecido pela incrível quantidade de recompensa que ele teve na vida, valendo mais de 5,5 bilhões, sendo a maior recompensa já registrada na história. Embora não esteja confirmado, parece que Roger nunca teve uma Akuma no Mi, pois ele usava uma paliçada de madeira em sua execução em vez de algemas de Kairoseki. Habilidades físicas Sabe-se que muitas poucas pessoas corresponderam Roger em batalha: o lendário "Herói da Marinha" Monkey D. Garp disse ter encurralado Roger várias vezes antes de sua rendição, e seu segundo maior rival pirata Barba Branca, que detinha o poder da Fruta Paramecia mais forte e era chamado de "Homem Mais Forte do Mundo" antes mesmo da morte de Roger. Outra pessoa conhecida por rivalizar com Roger foi Rocks D. Xebec, que foi considerado seu primeiro e mais formidável rival, ainda mais do que Barba Branca viria a ser, pois foram necessários os esforços combinados de Roger e Garp para finalmente derrotar Rocks. Outros exemplos da força de Roger incluem lutar em pé de igualdade com Shiki, que comandava a maior frota pirata da época, e derrotar sozinho os exércitos de vários países. Ele também tinha imensa resistência e vitalidade, mesmo quando foi devastado por uma doença incurável. Com as habilidades médicas de Crocus, ele conseguiu conquistar a Grand Line. Esgrima Roger era um espadachim tremendamente poderoso, pois dominou o lendário mestre samurai Kozuki Oden com apenas um golpe. Ele foi capaz de colidir em igualdade com a Murakumogiri de Barba Branca, criando uma poderosa onda de choque que arrastou tudo na ilha, bem como o Moby Dick na costa. Técnicas * |Kamusari|significa literalmente "Aversão a Deus"}}: Segurando a espada na mão direita, Roger a coloca no ombro esquerdo, criando uma poderosa onda de choque para atingir o tronco do oponente. Foi visto pela primeira vez contra Kozuki Oden, e era poderoso o suficiente para sobrecarregar a defesa de duas espadas de Oden. Voz de Todas as Coisas Roger também foi capaz de compreender o significado dos caracteres escritos nos Poneglyphs. No entanto, ele não era como os Estudiosos de Ohara que usaram seu intelecto para estudar a Poneglyphs, então ele não podia exatamente "lê-los". De acordo com Rayleigh, Roger poderia interpretar os Poneglyphs porque ele tinha a capacidade de "ouvir a Voz de Todas as Coisas". Ele também foi um dos dois seres humanos conhecidos da série que possuíam a capacidade de ouvir o que os Reis dos Mares falam, com o outro sendo Luffy. Ele também foi um dos quatro seres humanos conhecidos da série que possuíam a capacidade de ouvir Zunisha falando, sendo os outros Luffy, Kozuki Oden e Kozuki Momonosuke. Haki Haoshoku Haki Roger possuía Haoshoku Haki, o que foi visto quando ele colidiu com seu colega Edward Newgate, que também o tinha. Seu confronto criou um efeito notável semelhante a relâmpagos, e lançou uma grande onda de choque que percorreu toda a ilha em que estavam, arrastando árvores, pessoas e o Moby Dick que estava na costa. Busoshoku Haki Roger possuía imenso domínio sobre Busoshoku Haki, sendo tão poderoso quanto Edward Newgate em seus 30 anos. Ele conseguia imbuir suas armas, mais especificamente seu sabre, o endurecendo e criando um fluxo de aura negra tão grande quanto a si próprio, e que foi capaz de colidir com a Murakumogiri, uma das 12 Meito de grau Saijo O Wazamono. Como prova de sua maestria, ele dominou Kozuki Oden, que também tinha um grande domínio de Busoshoku Haki. Ele provou seu domínio em Busoshoku Haki avançado, pois conseguiu emiti-lo a uma curta distância de seu sabre quando foi colidir com Edward Newgate, o que resultou em uma onda de choque gigantesca que se espalhou por toda ilha, apesar de suas armas não entrarem em contato. Armas Durante sua luta contra Shiki e sua frota enorme, foi mostrado que a Gol D. Roger empunhava uma espada em uma mão e uma arma na outra. História O início Nascido em Loguetown, Roger se envolveu na pirataria e construiu sua fama ao longo de várias décadas, como Brook se referiu a ele como um "novato" em torno de três décadas antes de sua morte. Antes de formar sua equipe, ele conheceu Silvers Rayleigh, um jovem que vivia em um navio que ele havia roubado depois de sua casa ter sido incendiada. Roger disse que era um encontro predestinado e pediu Rayleigh para acompanhá-lo. Destino inevitável Vinte e seis anos antes do início da história, Roger sofreu com uma doença incurável. Ele decidiu lançar uma última jornada com sua tripulação na Grand Line. Ao chegar ao farol em Reverse Mountain, na entrada do Grand Line, ele recrutou Crocus como seu médico para mantê-lo vivo até a conclusão de sua jornada. Sua jornada o levou para Skypiea e mais tarde Water 7, onde o Construtor de Barcos Tom construiu um navio chamado Oro Jackson. Dois dos oponentes mais poderosos que Roger enfrentou em sua jornada foram o Vice-Almirante Monkey D. Garp e o pirata Edward "Barba Branca" Newgate. O primeiro é dito ter encurralado muitas vezes sobre a viagem, e o último foi o rival mais próximo ao seu título. Diz-se que Barba foi o único capaz de se igualar ao Roger em combate. No Novo Mundo, Roger conseguiu ler o Road Poneglyph na posse de Charlotte Linlin, mais conhecido como Big Mom, que ajudou a orientar Roger em direção a localização de Laugh Tale; Roger também encontrou os outros três Road Poneglyphs, um dos que foi em Zou. Antes de chegar a Laugh Tale em sua jornada final, Roger foi abordado pelo "Pirata Voador" Shiki, que descobriu que Roger localizara uma Arma Antiga. Vendo a oportunidade, ele perguntou a Roger se eles poderiam unir forças, como com sua grande frota pirata e a arma de Roger, Shiki acreditava que juntos eles poderiam dominar o mundo inteiro, dizendo a Roger que o que aconteceu entre eles no passado foi esquecido. Apesar dos anseios de um de seus aprendizes, Roger recusou a oferta de Shiki e disse que queria ser livre para fazer o que quisesse. Shiki anunciou que sua resposta significava a morte dele, enquanto Roger disse que significava que ele iria vencê-lo, e uma grande batalha no mar logo se seguiu entre suas tripulações. }} A batalha foi resolvido por uma tempestade que aconteceu durante a sua luta, que afundou metade da frota de Shiki. Apesar disso e e de acabar com um pedaço de um leme apresentado na cabeça que quase o matou, Shiki veio a ter grande respeito por Roger. Perto de sua morte, Roger teve uma reunião final com Barba Branca, onde ele lhe contou sobre o apelido que o governo lhe deu, Gold Roger, e o segredo da Vontade de D. Dias Finais do Rei Nos últimos dias do reinado de Roger, ele tinha alcançado mais riqueza, poder e fama do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Apesar de agora conhecido como o Rei dos Piratas, Roger era bem consciente de sua própria mortalidade, e ele se desfez de sua tripulação em segredo. Antes de sua morte, ele disse a Rayleigh que não morreria. Ele informou Barba Branca que ele ia morrer antes de sua execução; se ele estava se referindo à sua doença ou a se entregar aos marinheiros é desconhecido. Além disso, em algum momento ele conheceu Portgas D. Rouge, uma mulher que vive em Baterilla, que mais tarde se tornaria a mãe de seu filho, Portgas D. Ace. Eventualmente, Roger se entregou à Marinha e foi programada para ser executado. Enquanto estava na prisão, ele pediu a Garp para cuidar de seu filho quando ele morresse, dizendo que um bebê não deveria ser rotulado de criminoso por seus laços familiares. Apesar de Garp dizer que não tinha obrigação do fazer, Roger sabia que ele iria fazê-lo de qualquer maneira. Pensando que eles seriam um exemplo dele para evitar que outros se tornassem piratas, os marinheiros imediatamente iniciaram sua execução em Loguetown. Mas quando estava prestes a morrer, Roger gritou suas famosas últimas palavras. As espadas dos carrascos caiu, e o maior pirata de todos morreu. Legado O que foi pensado seria um aviso que extinguiria a esperança de todos os piratas, mas o plano falhou. As últimas palavras de Roger inflamaram a excitação do mundo, e assim começou a "Grande Era dos Piratas", apelidada por alguns como a "Era dos Sonhos". Os ecos da sua influência ressoam ainda mais na era atual, e moldaram a maior parte do mundo após a sua morte. No que diz respeito a influenciar diretamente os principais competidores, os conhecidos por estarem presentes em sua execução incluem seus aprendizes Shanks e Buggy; o Shichibukai Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk e Gekko Moriah; o revolucionário Monkey D. Dragon, e pode ser assumido a partir de sua conversa com Shiki que Monkey D. Garp e o ex Almirante da Frota Sengoku participaram também. Smoker também parecia estar lá quando criança. Quando Shiki ouviu sobre a execução de Roger, ele ficou profundamente irritado e atacou a sede da Marinha em retaliação; depois de uma grande batalha, ele acabou sendo derrotado e preso em Impel Down, que mais tarde viria a fugir. Vinte e dois anos depois de sua execução, como Barba Branca estava prestes a morrer, ele revelou ao mundo que o tesouro de Roger, One Piece, é real, e inferir as consequências do que iria acontecer, uma vez que foi descoberto. Isso desencadeou o início da Nova Era dos Piratas a ser criado a partir do lendário tesouro de Roger. A lenda do "Rei dos Piratas" e seu tesouro "One Piece" deu início à "Grande Era dos Piratas", onde muitos piratas navegavam em busca de sua localização ou para seguir os passos de Roger. Todos os homens e mulheres que tiveram contato com Roger foram ordenados a ser executado. Além disso, o Governo Mundial emitiu uma ordem para reunir e possivelmente cometer infanticídio em massa, a fim de purgar qualquer possível traço de descendência de Roger. Os únicos que sobreviveram foram sua amante Rouge e seus companheiros de tripulação que seguiram caminhos separados depois de sua morte. O sangue de Roger sobreviveu a sua morte através de seu filho Ace. A vontade de Roger foi herdada e retransmitida pelas últimas palavras de Barba Branca, que iniciou a "Nova Era dos Piratas". Maiores Batalhas *Gol D. Roger vs. Shiki (não mostrado, várias vezes) *Gol D. Roger vs. Edward Newgate (não mostrado, várias vezes) *Gol D. Roger vs. Monkey D. Garp (não mostrado, várias vezes) *Piratas do Roger vs. Piratas Leão Dourado (Edd War) *Piratas do Roger vs. primeira tripulação pirata do Squard (não mostrado) *Gol D. Roger e Monkey D. Garp vs. Rocks D. Xebec (mencionado) Batalhas Filler *Gol D. Roger vs. Killer Giant (mencionado) *Gol D. Roger vs. "Rei" Eric Dow (mencionado) *Gol D. Roger vs. os homens gigantes Gowns Brothers (mencionados) *Gol D. Roger vs. o famoso artilheiro Silver-Silver (mencionado) *Roger Pirates vs Piratas Naguri *Gol D. Roger vs. Zephyr Problemas de Tradução e Dub Exatamente como o Gol D. Roger morreu é um assunto de debate. No anime, dois homens espetaram lanças em seu coração, empalando-o (embora não o fizesse parar de sorrir); na dub 4Kids, ele estava "pendurado" na forca de "Roguetown"; e do mangá em língua inglesa diz que os marinheiros haviam "decepado sua cabeça", decapitando-o. O mangá japonês original nunca revela precisamente como ele foi executado (apesar de retratar a cena), mas resta saber se isso se tornará um ponto importante no enredo futuramente, ou se foi simplesmente uma maneira de diminuir o impacto visceral do cenário. a morte do personagem. O único outro personagem a ser visto passando pelo mesmo método de execução Mont Blanc Noland. No dub 4Kids, as últimas palavras de Roger antes de morrer foram: "Minha fortuna é sua para a tomada, mas você terá que encontrá-la primeiro. Deixei tudo que possuí em One Piece". No volume um dos mangás ingleses, as últimas palavras de Roger foram: "Meu tesouro? Ora, é onde eu o deixei. É seu se você puder encontrá-lo. Mas você terá que procurar o mundo inteiro!". Assim, com seu lendário tesouro One Piece agora em disputa, as pessoas foram para os mares em busca dele. As palavras "In One Piece" são uma interpretação americana. Na abertura japonesa original, Gol D. Roger afirma: "Minha riqueza e tesouros? Se vocês quiserem, eu os deixo pega-lo... encontrem-no! Deixei tudo naquele lugar". "aquele lugar" é uma maneira de descrever em algum lugar que é conhecido para os ouvintes (embora não seja revelada aos leitores até mais tarde) - outras pessoas que falaram sobre a localização do tesouro ter ficado claro que é pelo Laugh Tale, a último ilha na Grand Line. Na abertura da FUNimation, as últimas palavras de Roger foram: "Você quer meu tesouro? Você pode tê-lo! Deixei tudo que reuni em um só lugar. Agora você só precisa encontrá-lo!". Diferenças Anime e Mangá No anime, há um episódio filler sobre Roger, onde é revelado que Smoker com 12 anos testemunhou a execução de Roger. Nesta cena, a aparência de Roger é mostrada um pouco mais, revelando que ele tinha braços altos e usava um colar de âncora. No entanto, nada disso foi confirmado canonicamente no mangá. Além disso, nesse episódio a execução aconteceu em um dia ensolarado, enquanto no episódio 0 aconteceu em um dia escuro e chuvoso. No anime Strong World episódio 0, Roger foi visto empunhando uma espada apenas enquanto lutava contra a frota de Shiki, enquanto no mangá ele é visto empunhando uma espada e uma pistola. Em We Go! Roger quando jovem é visto usando uma jaqueta de couro preta, jeans e chapéu de palha. Mercadorias Videogames Aparições de suporte *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Aparições não jogáveis *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry Curiosidades *Roger é o primeiro personagem a ser mostrado com o D em seu nome. No entanto, ele é o segundo a ser nomeado. Dr. Kureha revelou que seu verdadeiro nome era '''Gol D. Roger' depois de sua introdução inicial. Esta é também a primeira indicação de que há um mistério subjacente e algo especial naqueles que carregam a inicial D, e o próprio Roger admite a Barba Branca que o D tem um significado maior do que uma simples inicial. *Durante o flashback de Shanks durante a morte de Roger e o dia em que viu pela última vez Buggy, a chuva pode ser visto caindo sobre a cidade naquele momento. Isto é ecoado pela partida de Monkey D. Luffy de Loguetown, como também choveu durante a sua fuga. *Afirmou-se que a mãe de Ace o segurou por 20 meses (5 meses antes e 15 meses após a execução de Roger). Como o aniversário de Ace é 1 de janeiro, Roger deve ter sido executado em algum momento entre o final de setembro e o início de outubro. *Roger foi o primeiro personagem nomeado mostrado na série One Piece e a primeira pessoa em geral no mangá. *Na quarta Pesquisa de Popularidade japonesa, Roger (juntamente com Chopperman e Van Augur) ficou em 83º lugar. *Parece que Roger não gostou do apelido de "Gold Roger" porque não era seu verdadeiro nome. *No Episódio 85 do anime, quando Hiriluk estava descrevendo o que um pirata é para Chopper, um homem que era idêntico em aparência a Roger foi visto. *Quando Oars fingia ser um pirata colocando um pedaço de entulho na cabeça, um pirata semelhante a Roger também foi mostrado. *Após a sua morte, o pirata da vida real, Olivier Levasseur, jogou um criptograma dos andaimes na multidão e disse-lhes se poderiam descobrir a mensagem, o seu tesouro (agora avaliado em £160.000.000 em dinheiro atualmente) seria deles, um tesouro que até hoje nunca foi encontrado. Isso parece ter sido parte da inspiração para o lendário discurso de morte de Roger, quando o próprio Roger entregou a mensagem para encontrar seu tesouro, e notavelmente os Poneglyphs também fazem parte de um grande criptograma que leva ao fim da Grand Line. *Outra possível inspiração para Roger poderia ser Henry Every. Em 1695, Every liderou o que tem sido chamado de ataque pirata mais lucrativo de todos os tempos, capturando um enorme tesouro estimado em até £600.000 (cerca de ‎R$ 1 bilhão e meio em moeda moderna), tornando-se o pirata mais rico do mundo e ganhando a ele o epíteto "O Rei dos Piratas". Apesar de ser o alvo de uma caçada mundial e obter a maior recompensa na história colocada em sua cabeça (£1.000, cerca de ‎R$ 2.600.000 atualmente), cada desapareceu com seu tesouro no Caribe (então chamado Novo Mundo). Ele é dito ter influenciado a próxima geração de piratas, incluindo Barba Negra, Bartholomew Roberts, Calico Jack, Samuel Bellamy e Edward Low, entre outros, que eram crianças na época (e cujos nomes são usados para vários personagens One Piece). *Roger é o primeiro dono conhecido do chapéu de palha que Luffy (e anteriormente Shanks) usa. *Em One Piece Green, foi revelado que o bigode de Roger era na verdade o começo do cabelo de seu nariz. *Ele é o primeiro personagem mostrado no anime devido a estar na primeira abertura. *O tipo sanguíneo de Roger é S. *Os alimentos favoritos de Roger são sake e carne de tubarão. Referências Navegação no site ca:Gol D. Roger de:Gol D. Roger es:Gol D. Roger fr:Gol D. Roger pl:Gol D. Roger ru:Гол Д. Роджер ro:Gol D. Roger it:Gol D. Roger it:Gol D. Roger id:Gol D. Roger zh:哥爾·D·羅傑 id:Gol D. Roger fr:Gol D. Roger he:גול ד. רוג'ר en: Gol D. Roger Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Capitães Piratas Categoria:Piratas do Roger Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Personagens de Loguetown Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Personagens Introduzidos em Flashback Categoria:Determinação de D.